Uma Namorada Perfeita
by Juliane.chan1
Summary: Zettai Kareshi Dois amigos muito azarados no amor, encontram em um site de vendas na net a solução de seus problemas. Uma namorada Perfeita!Muita confusão nesta comédia romântica.Capítulo 7.
1. Chapter 1

**Uma namorada perfeita**

**Zettai Kareshi**

Fic inspirada no mangá Zettai Kareshi de Yuu Watase. Gaku e a companhia Kronos Heaven não me pertencem.

Betado por Kagome-chan LP

**Capítulo 1:Azarados no amor**

**Ato 1:**

Um rapaz de óculos de grau e cabelos encaracolados observava de longe a movimentação em um dos corredores da Universidade de São Paulo, mais precisamente uma jovem de longos cabelos castanhos que conversava animadamente com outras garotas.

- Errr...Mírian...soube do churrasco da turma de Direito? Quer ir comigo? Não...assim de cara pode assustá-la. – falava consigo mesmo, reunindo coragem. – Não! Tenho que ser confiante! Afinal! Sou ou não sou um homem?

- Falando sozinho parece um maluco. – uma garota de traços orientais falou, aparecendo logo atrás dele, lhe dando um tapa na nuca. – Qual o teu problema, Igor?

- Vanessa! – ele a olhou furiosamente. – Já não pedi que não me saudasse com seus ataques físicos? Não estamos mais no colegial!

- Parei com os chutes, não parei?

- E minhas canelas agradecem. Não tem o que fazer? Torturar outro pobre coitado?

- Não achei ninguém mais com este perfil neste lugar. – ela sorriu e olhou para o corredor. – Por que simplesmente não puxa assunto com ela? No máximo ela vai te dar um toco.

- O namorado neanderthal dela apareceu. – ele apontou com o olhar, um rapaz enorme abraçar a jovem. – Como pode uma menina tão legal quanto a Miriam namorar o "Homem da Califórnia"?

- EI! Brendan Fraser tá lindo neste filme!

- Que decadência...

- Ah, Igor. Deste jeito você nunca vai arranjar uma garota e vai morrer virgem! – Vanessa comentou cruzando os braços.

- EI! EU NÃO SOU VIRGEM! – rebateu com a voz alta atraindo a atenção de todos por perto. – Quero morrer...

- Bobo! – diz a amiga.

**Ato 2:**

- TERMINAR O NAMORO? MAS PORQUE AMANDA? – Izaías não acreditava no que ouvia. Seis meses de namoro e dedicação estavam indo por água abaixo neste exato momento.

- É que eu...encontrei outra pessoa, Iza. Ela me completa em todos os sentidos. – dizia a garota, devolvendo o anel de compromisso ao ex-namorado.

- Como assim? Ele não pode ser mais lindo, charmoso e beijar melhor do que eu! – rebateu.

- Iza, ela me ouve. Quer compartilhar meus sonhos e anseios. Você nunca presta atenção nas coisas que eu digo. – ela o encarou com as mãos na cintura.

- Ninguém é mais ...Peraí! Você disse "ela"?

- Sim. Ela.

Izaías fica estático.

- Você a conhece. A Luiza.

Ele arregala os olhos.

- Aí vem ela. – aponta para a namorada que se aproximava.- Não é pessoal, Iza. Ela é minha alma gêmea e eu descobri o que realmente gosto.

Amanda se aproxima de Luiza, a abraça e a beija. Izaías fica com a boca aberta, pedindo aos céus que o fulmine.

-Por que???

**Ato 3:**

Mais tarde, em uma lanchonete próxima ao Campus da Usp.

- Sou um desgraçado. – Izaías repetia batendo a testa na mesa, sob o olhar do amigo Igor. – Sou um desgraçado.

- Isso não dói? – ele perguntou, segurando a lata de refrigerante para que não caísse ao chão. – Ora, Iza. Tem coisas piores que ser trocado pela namorada...e por outra garota.

Iza levantou a cabeça. Refletiu. Ergueu o dedo como se fosse dizer algo, parou para pensar de novo.

- Não, não existe. – volta a bater a cabeça na mesa e levanta. – Talvez ser um celibatário como você...

-EU NÃO SOU CELIBATÁRIO! – rosnou.

- Tá. – encolhendo-se em posição fetal. – Por que, meu Deus? Não fui gostoso suficiente para a Amadinha?

-Talvez os apelidos emos tenham ajudado ela na escolha.

- O que ela tem que eu não tenho?

-Seios? Me recuso a continuar esta conversa!

Izaias se levanta, pagando a conta e pegando os livros de Medicina.

- Cara, isso me deixou muito mal mesmo. Vou pra casa enfiar a cara nos livros para esquecer isso tudo! – deu dois passos na calçada e olhou para os céus. – POR QUE?????????

- Afff... – Igor o pegou pela gola da camisa, arrastando-lhe dos olhares de todos próximos.

- Por que? AMANDINHAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!

- Está me envergonhando mais que o normal, Izaias! – Igor parou de repente, olhando para a calçada.

- O que foi?

- Alguém perdeu um celular. – o rapaz se agacha e pega o aparelho. – E tá tocando.

- Mas que toque esquisito é este? – indagou Iza. – Vai atender? Talvez seja o dono tentando a sorte.

Igor o atende, colocando no viva-voz para que Izaias pudesse escutar também.

_- Ei, Alô? Que bom que achou meu celular. Pensei que ele já era desta vez! – _dizia a voz do outro lado_. – Será que podia me devolver?_

- Er...claro. Onde você está?

A voz lhe deu o endereço de uma sorveteria, que Igor anotou na capa de um dos livros de Izaias. E então desligou.

- Vai lá?

- Nós vamos lá. – diz Igor. – Vai que é algum maluco?

Chegaram na tal sorveteria, procurando pelo provável dono do celular. Quando viram um rapaz com outras estranhas acenando para eles de uma mesa, degustando um enorme sundae.

- Anime Friends chegou mais cedo este ano? – Iza pergunta a Igor. – Ou deve ser algum J-Rock!

- Vamos devolver isso e ir embora logo. - respondeu Igor se aproximando da mesa. - É seu este celular?

- Sim! Sim. Muito obrigado! Sentem-se! Os dois! Querem sorvete?

- Er, não obrigado. – respondeu Igor.

- Uma bola de morango e... – Iza leva uma cotovelada de Igor. – Não. To de dieta!

- A gente tem que ir. Estudar. – diz Igor.

-Espera! Deixe-me agradecer pela gentileza de terem devolvido meu celular. – ele mostra aos garotos um cartão, com um grande sorriso. – Com este cartão terão descontos em qualquer compra de nossos produtos!

- Companhia Kronos Heaven? – Igor olhou para o cartão.

- Por que Heaven? Estamos no Brasil! Por que não Companhia Kronos Paraíso? - leva outro cutucão.

- É um site de vendas? - indagou.

-Sim, sim. Nossa empresa gaba-se de ter tudo que alguém possa precisar! – dizia o vendedor sorridente. – Cápsulas para cabelos crescerem, caírem, tatuagens instantâneas, aumentar o tamanho de seu p...

-Já entendi! – Igor quase gritou, dando o cartão a Izaias. – Mas acho que sua empresa não tem o que queremos.

Izaias olhou o cartão, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Gaku Nami Kiri? É coreano?

- Acredito que tenhamos sim! – dizia o vendedor.

-Ah, tá. – Izaias rebate. – Então vamos achar a garota de nossos sonhos aqui também?

O vendedor sorri de maneira serena.

- Pode ser. – ele se levanta e paga a conta. – Entrem no site, dêem uma olhada. Não é vírus! E...peço sigilo de nossa conversa Igor Martins e Izaias da Costa.

Os dois ficaram parados, se entreolharam, meio assustados.

- Ele sabia nossos nomes! - Igor comentou.

-Sinistro!

**Ato 4:**

Em um kitnet no Bairro da Liberdade.

-Companhia Kronos Heaven...deve ser piada. – Igor olhava o cartão com atenção.

Izaias então liga o computador e acessa a internet.

- O que vai fazer?

- Procurar o tal site e dar uma olhada. No máximo vamos perder só nosso tempo. – respondeu com um sorriso, pegando o cartão e copiando o endereço de acesso. – Vamos ver...Entrei!

Igor puxa uma cadeira e observa o site.

- Lover Shop? Deve ser uma Sex Shop virtual!

- Legal!

- Que decadência...

- Tem versão em Japonês, Inglês e Português! – diz o jovem estudante de medicina acessando a versão em português. - "Este site fornece um(a) namorado(a) ideal para você."

- Então é site de encontros?

- Vou entrar no link das namoradas. Olha! Pode-se colocar as características que quiser para a namorada!

- Um jogo hentai? - Igor ainda se indagava, enquanto Izaias navegava no site.

- Olha quantos modelos! Nightly Séries 07. Novo modelo! O que será?

Ele clica em cima e a foto de uma jovem linda, como uma modelo, aparece na tela. Os dois olham para a imagem com cara de bobos.

- Gatinha...

- Gostosa...

Izaias olha abismado para Igor.

- Caham...bonita...muito bonita!

- Hahahahaahaha...cada uma que vemos na net! - Izaias começou a rir. - Três dias de teste grátis?

- Três dias de teste? É uma boneca daquelas que os tarados usam para fazer companhia porque não arranjam uma mulher de carne e osso?

- Legal, né? – o rapaz começou a preencher os dados com as características que lhe agradava.

- O que está fazendo?

- Só brincando. Em três dias a gente devolve, ora. Aí, o que acha de colocar que ela tem que saber kung fu?

- Humm...porque não? Coloca jiu-jitsu também...tem modelo de olhos azuis? Japonesa de olhos azuis ia ficar linda!

- Tem sim!

Os dois ficaram boa parte da noite escolhendo as características de sua namorada perfeita.

**Ato 5:**

Manhã seguinte...

Alguém batia na porta insistentemente. Igor coloca o travesseiro na cabeça, e Izaias do sofá abriu o olho com preguiça.

- Ele não vai embora... – murmurou de sono.

- Praga! QUEM OUSA INTERROMPER MEU SONO? – Igor dizia furioso.

- Atende a porta, pô. – Izaias vira e cobre a cabeça com um cobertor.

Igor sai de sua cama, passando perto do sofá, olhando para o amigo.

- Você está mais perto da porta. Por que não pode atender?

- Você já levantou da cama mesmo...zzzzzzzzzzzzz...

- Eu mereço... – resmungou, atendendo a porta, onde havia uma enorme caixa diante dele. O rapaz arregala os olhos. – O que é isso?

Dois homens de roupas estranhas aparecem do nada, assustando Igor.

- Igor Martins e Izaias da Costa? Apartamento 311?

- Err..sim...

- Entrega para vocês. - neste momento Izaias levanta e olha espantado para a caixa. – Tenham um bom dia.

- É do site...Já entregaram? Usaram Sedex 10? – Izaias olhava para a caixa espantado.

- Impossível! Fizemos o pedido ontem à noite!

- Que estranho.Vamos abrir?

Os dois amigos começaram a arrancar o papel que envolvia a caixa, abriram e uma enorme quantidade de isopor saiu e se espalhou pelo pequeno apartamento. E de repente, de dentro da caixa...

Uma garota nua aparece, caindo desacordada em cima dos dois rapazes, que com o susto e peso caíram no chão.

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

**Uma namorada perfeita**

**Zettai Kareshi**

Fic inspirada no mangá Zettai Kareshi de Yuu Watase. Gaku e a companhia Kronos Heaven não me pertencem.

Betado por Kagome-chan LP

**Capítulo 2: Embrulhada para presente**

**Resumo do capitulo anterior:**

Igor Martins e Izaías da Costa. Dois amigos que dividem o mesmo kitnet no bairro da Liberdade em São Paulo. Igor estuda Direito e Izaías Medicina. E são totalmente azarados no amor.

Até que um dia encontram um celular e o dono deste lhe ofereceu os serviços de sua loja virtual. E ao entrarem no site, pediram por catálogo uma namorada. E não é que receberam a encomenda no dia seguinte...

**Ato 6:**

Ambos já haviam se espantado com a entrega rápida da Companhia Kronos Heaven, já admiraram o enorme pacote em sua porta, mas nunca imaginaram que dentro desta caixa realmente haveria uma mulher, comprada pela internet. E que muito menos cairia em cima deles, aparentando estar...morta.

- AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!! – gritaram ao mesmo tempo, saindo de baixo do "corpo" e sentando longe dele.

- QUE EMPRESA SÁDICA É ESTA QUE NOS MANDA UMA MULHER MORTA?! – Igor se desesperou, apontando para a garota caída.

- Ela ...está morta? – Izaías se aproximava para verificar a pulsação dela.

- NÃO TOQUE NELA! VAI FICAR COM SUAS IMPRESSÕES DIGITAIS! – Izaías recua a mão. – QUE DESGRAÇA! SEREMOS ACUSADOS DE MATAR UMA GAROTA!

Izaías a cutucou com um dedo.

- E vão por a culpa nos animes! – agarra seu Cloth Myth do Máscara da Morte. – Só porque eu sou fã do psicopata do zodíaco!

- Cara, acho que ela tá morta mesmo! – Izaías ficou em choque e de repente agarrou Igor pela camiseta e o sacudia. – EU NÃO POSSO SER PRESO! SABEM O QUE FAZEM COM HOMENS BONITOS COMO EU NA CADEIA? EU ASSISTI "CARANDIRU"!!

De repente, o celular de Igor toca e os dois olham para o aparelho. Receoso, Igor atende:

- Aí, gostaram do produto?

- Seu maníaco celerado! De que culto pagão você faz parte? Nos mandou um cadáver! – dizia Igor a beira de um ataque de nervos.

- Por que é que ninguém lê o manual de instruções? – dizia a voz do outro lado do celular.

- Manual?

- Na caixa. Leia e depois me conte o que achou. Até daqui três dias! – e desligou.

Igor virou-se para Izaías que já havia retirado um livro de dentro da caixa e o lia:

- "A Nightly Séries 07 foi desenvolvida para realizar todos os seus desejos!" – ele sorriu como um bobo. – Será que o botão de ligar é... _lá_?

- Falei para parar de ler 'Chobits'! - Igor disse nervoso.

- "Os sensores para ativá-la se encontram em sua face, bastando que o novo dono (ou donos) a toque com os lábios na região das maçãs do rosto"... Droga, não é lá que liga. – resmungou Izaías.

-Me dá este manual, seu pervertido! – Igor tira o livro das mãos de Iza e começa a ler. – É isso mesmo. Tenho que ligá-la com um beijo no rosto!

- Por que você? _Nós_ a compramos!

- Usou meu computador pra isso!

- Mas você nem teria visto o site se não fosse por mim! – gabou-se.

- Tá, vamos fazer isso juntos.

- Ok!

Igor pensou em ir a um bom neurologista depois disso. Não acreditava no que iria fazer. Então, ele se inclinou e beijou o rosto da jovem ao mesmo tempo em que Izaías também o fazia.

"A pele dela..." – pensava Izaías.

"...É macia..." – Igor concluiu.

Sentiram que ela se mexeu e se levantaram rapidamente, um pouco entre o susto e a admiração. A garota se levantava e se espreguiçava languidamente como se tivesse acordando de um longo sono. Ela abriu os olhos de um azul intenso e sorriu para os rapazes.

- Oi, namorados!

**Ato 7:**

Imaginem o que se passa na mente destes dois jovens ao se verem diante de uma garota que poderia ser confundida com uma modelo internacional, sorridente e completamente nua no meio de seu apartamento. Imaginaram? É como eles se sentem agora.

-Oi, namorados! Estou feliz em estar aqui. – ela se aproxima de Igor, dando-lhe um longo beijo em sua boca. – Oi, namorado número 1.

O rapaz rapidamente tenta conter uma grande hemorragia nasal. E a garota se vira para Izaías.

- Oi, namorado 2.

- Eu também quero beijo!! - Izaías empolgado.

Ela sorri e o beija, no final ele apenas sorri e suspira.

Então a garota é envolvida por uma enorme camiseta, colocada às pressas sob a cabeça dela.

- Ei! – protestou Izaías.

- Ela não pode ficar nua no meio da sala!

- E por que não?

Igor ia começar um discurso sobre moralidade para o amigo quando alguém começa a bater na porta com insistência.

- Meninos! Tudo bem? Que gritaria é esta?

- A SÍNDICA! - falaram ao mesmo tempo, quase em pânico.

- Iza, atende a porta que eu vou...eu vou...esconder ela em algum lugar.

- Onde? Nesta caixa de ovo?

Igor olhou para todos os lados, pegou a menina e se enfiou com ela no banheiro, fechando a porta.

- Ele sempre fica com a melhor parte!

Então Izaías abre a porta dando de cara com a síndica do prédio, que parecia preocupada.

- Que gritos foram estes, Izaías? – foi logo perguntando com as mãos na cintura.

- Tia Ju! Foi o Igor...ele...ele... – encarava a ruiva na frente dele com cara de desconfiada. – Ele viu uma barata e gritou por causa disso. O prédio precisa ser detetizado.

- Ele gritou daquela maneira escandalosa porque viu uma barata? – ela perguntou meio desconfiada.

- É, sabe como é... – respondeu sem graça.

- Bem, posso pedir um favor? Suas novas vizinhas chegam hoje, a mudança já está no apartamento, mas elas só virão mais tarde. – ela entrega uma chave ao rapaz. – Deixei recado para elas pegarem a chave com vocês. Tudo bem?

- Claro! – pegando a chave. – Como elas se chamam?

- Isis e Helena. De Belo Horizonte. – disse a mulher, saindo pelo corredor. – Nada mais de gritos histéricos! Já bastam os que seu amigo deu por causa da aranha no lobby do prédio semana passada, na frente dos meus pais.

- Pode deixar, tia Ju!

- É dona Juliane! – respondeu a outra, entrando no elevador.

- Tá, tia Ju! – ela suspira e entra no elevador, e ele grita. – Ela já foi!

Do minúsculo cômodo, que era o banheiro do kitnet, Igor e a garota saíram, em busca de ar.

- Meu pai tinha que alugar o menor kitnet deste prédio? – ofegante.

- Você o escolheu por ter o aluguel mais barato! – Izaías ajuda a menina a levantar-se, que sorrindo o abraça. – Ah, e agora? O que faremos com ela?

- Eu não sei... – Igor ficou pensativo.

- Eu posso imaginar algo... – Izaías fica com cara de quem está pensando coisas impróprias.

- OW! Calma lá! – Igor os separa e faz a menina sentar numa cadeira. – Olha pra ela! Isso não pode ser real!

- Pra mim ela é bem real! – tenta abraçar a menina de novo, mas Igor o puxa.

- Não, seu descelerado...pense bem. Você levantou uma questão de suma importância! O que faremos com ela? Pense!

Izaías ficou pensativo...sorri.

- Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...

- Não quero imaginar o porquê de ter ronronado. – olhar atravessado ao amigo.

**Ato 7:**

- Namorados? – a menina os chamou. – Como devo chamar vocês? Eu tenho que ter um nome também?

- Nomes? Errr...eu me chamo Igor...e o tarado sorridente aqui é o Izaías.

-EI! – protestou o outro. – Precisamos de um nome para ela.

- Não faço idéia de nome...

- Hmmm...Ayumi combina com ela. Embora eu ache que um nome brasileiro seria mais adequado, mas ela veio do Japão! – aponta para a caixa escrita "Made in Japan".

- Sua lógica me assusta. – Igor comentou com ironia.

- Ayumi? – ela pensou. – Eu gosto de Ayumi! É lindo! Obrigada namorado Izaías pelo lindo nome! – o abraça e beija. – Podemos fazer amor agora?

- SIM! – Izaías respondeu prontamente.

- O que? – Igor pareceu não ter entendido.

- Nós três? – perguntou Ayumi. – Juntos.

- NÃO!!!!!!!!!!!! - Izaías respondeu rapidamente.

- O QUE?????????? – Igor quase caiu das pernas.

- Mas é para isso que estou aqui. – ela retira a roupa rapidamente ficando nua. – Sou um modelo Amante noturno, minha principal programação é dar prazer aos meus namorados.

Igor recoloca a roupa em Ayumi.

- Que tipo de programação é esta?

- Gostei deste opcional...

- Não gostou nada. Eu não vou pra cama com ele também! – aponta para Izaías.

- É! Eu também não vou fazer nada com este aqui perto! – aponta para Igor.

- Mas...mas... – ela pisca várias vezes, com uma expressão inocente. – Fui programada para dormir com meu namorado e dar-lhe os maiores prazeres já vistos ou sentidos por qualquer ser humano...e vocês dois são meus namorados! Tenho que satisfazer os dois!

- Err... – Izaías ponderando sobre as palavras de Ayumi sobres os "maiores prazeres", depois balança a cabeça. – Não pode ser um de cada vez? EU PRIMEIRO!

- UM MOMENTO! – Igor ergue o dedo se interpondo. – Por que o senhor primeiro?

- Sou o mais bonito! E eu que acessei o site.

- Com o meu computador!

- Temos só três dias para test drive, não vamos ficar discutindo pormenores.

- Ela não é um Fiat para fazer test drive!

- É...ela tá mais pra Ferrari. – sorri e ronrona para Ayumi.

- Não...ronrone...mais! – Igor pediu pausadamente.

Iam discutir mais, quando alguém aperta a campainha da porta.

- Quem deve ser? – indaga Igor.

- Devem ser as novas inquilinas pedindo a chave. – Izaías responde caminhando até a porta.

- Mas como elas passariam pela portaria sem chaves? O porteiro não deixaria estranhas entrarem assim.

- Sei lá. – Izaías abre a porta.

- Oi. – Vanessa acena do outro lado.

Izaías fecha a porta na cara dela.

- Quem era? – Igor estranhou.

- Vanessa! – ela soca a porta.

- Que brincadeira de mau gosto é essa, Izaías! Abre esta porta!

- Você fechou a porta na cara da Vanessa? – Igor ficou lívido, não acreditando.

- Sim! – encostado na porta, que recebia batidas insistentes.

- O QUE TÃO APRONTANDO AÍ? – gritou Vanessa do outro lado.

- EU VOU MORREEEEEEEEER!!!!!!!!! – Igor desesperou-se.

- Mas fui eu quem fechou a porta!

- Mas ela irá descontar a ira em mim!

- ABRA!

- Errr..não posso Vanessa! – grita Izaías de dentro do apartamento.

- E por que não pode? – ela perguntou.

- É...por que não pode? – Igor insiste.

- O Igor está nu! Procurando as cuecas dele! – Igor faz uma cara de quem não acreditava no que ouvia. – E já imaginou se você o visse assim?

- Que? Fala pro Igor que ele tem cinco minutos para colocar uma roupa e me receber!

- Você tem cinco minutos...

- EU SEI! – Igor parecia que teria uma potente dor de cabeça. – E ela? Se a Vanessa a vir aqui... que pensará de nós? De mim?

- Que temos sorte? – sorri, e ia ronronar.

- NÃO OUSE RONRONAR! Pense Igor...pense!

- Quatro minutos! – ela avisou do outro lado.

- Já vou! – gritou Igor. – Não passou um minuto ainda! Ela 'tá trapaceando!

- Três minutos!

- EI! OLHA DIREITO ESTE RELÓGIO!

- O que devo fazer, namorado Igor? Devo preparar algo para a sua visita? –Ayumi pergunta com um sorriso.

- Ela veio com programação para primeiros socorros? – Igor pergunta.

- Dois minutos e to pondo esta porta abaixo!

- Como ela é violenta! – comenta Izaías, que dá um tapa no ombro de Igor. – Boa sorte!

- Obrigado pelo apoio...

- Um minuto!

- E agora? – Igor se desesperando.

Continua...

Nota: to amando isso...huahauahauahauahaua

Nota-B: Eu também! XDDDDD


	3. Chapter 3

**Uma namorada perfeita**

**Zettai Kareshi**

Fic inspirada no mangá Zettai Kareshi de Yuu Watase. Gaku e a companhia Kronos Heaven não me pertencem.

**Capítulo 3:Nossa nova namorada**

**Ato 8:**

-E agora?-desesperou-se Izaias, tentando segurar a porta.

-E pergunta pra mim por quê?

-Ela é sua amiga sádica!-apontou para Igor.

-EI! Não chame a Vanessa de Sádica!-defendeu-a.-Ela pode ouvir e querer descontar em mim.

-VOU ENTRAR!-Vanessa anunciou.

Igor pegou Ayumi e a jogou dentro do banheiro e fechou a porta, pegou uma toalha e a enrolou na cintura, instantes antes de Vanessa, com um chute, abrir a porta e mandar Izaias longe com o impacto. Ela entrou com caras de poucos amigos.

-Que palhaçada é esta?-perguntou irritada.-Vocês nunca fecharam a porta na minha cara antes!

Izaias voltou arrastando para o meio da sala, com a mão no nariz.

-Pô! Meu nariz perfeito!-lamentou e Igor o cutucou com o pé.

-Vim devolver a droga do seu livro!-ela jogou em Igor o livro, ainda irritada.

-Desculpa Vanessa. Eu estava nu!-desculpou-se o rapaz.-Sai do banho agorinha.

-E não é uma visão agradável.-emendou Izaias, levando um chute de Igor.

-Eu ouvi voz de mulher aqui.

-Mulher? Aqui? –os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo olhando para os lados.

-É.

-Era a TV.-Igor respondeu.

-Era o rádio.-Izaias respondeu, ao mesmo tempo.

-Era a tv ou o rádio?

-Os dois. E vai sobrar pra mim pagar a conta absurda do gasto de energia elétrica.-diz Igor.

Do banheiro minúsculo, Ayumi sem querer encosta em um porta escovas e derruba tudo.

-O que foi isso?-Vanessa indagou.

-Isso o que?-Izaias se fez de bobo.

-Tem alguém no banheiro?

-Não tem ninguém no banheiro.-anunciou Igor erguendo o dedo.

Outro barulho de algo caindo.

-É o...o...Hércules!-respondeu Igor imediatamente e Izaias fez cara de quem não entendeu nada.-Meu hamster.

-Você tem um hamster?-Izaias perguntou e diante do olhar de Igor.-Ah, sim...o Hércules. Fugiu de novo da gaiola.

-Ah, tá...você vai comigo na exposição hoje?-perguntou a garota.

-Ah, era hoje?

-Sim. Combinamos de ver a Exposição da Vinci.

-Pensei que era a do Corpo Humano.

-Você quem quer ver aquilo. Eu não!

-Claro. Você me espera lá fora para que eu troque de roupa?-empurrando a garota para fora do quarto.-Dez minutos estarei pronto.

-Dez minutos é o que você leva para arrumar seus cachos.

-Vinte minutos então.-e fechou a porta.-E agora?

-Agora o que?-Izaias sem entender.

-Precisamos arrumar roupas para a Ayumi, a Vanessa tá me esperando e não posso fazer isso. Terá que ser você!-e apontou o dedo na cara do Izaias.-Não ouse fazer nada pervertido com ela!

-EU? Pelo o que me toma, amigo?

A porta do banheiro se abre e Ayumi sai nua dele.

-Iza-chan...Igor-kun...vamos tomar banho juntos?

(reação dos protagonistas deixarei a cargo da imaginação dos leitores)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Igor: Não faça isso! A mente pervertida da Petit e da Akane irá me condenar! T.T

Izaías: Nos condenar..tia Juuuuuuuuuuuu!!!! T.T

Ju: ok, ok...eu descrevo a cena para não dar margem a comentários maldosos.

Igor: Mais? TT

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A porta do banheiro se abre e Ayumi sai nua dele.

-Iza-chan...Igor-kun...vamos tomar banho juntos?

Izaias sai correndo por conta de uma inusitada hemorragia nasal e Igor a cobre imediatamente com uma camiseta.

-Juntos? Nem morto!-dizia o rapaz, se recompondo ao colocar os óculos.

Izaias volta a sala, recuperado.

-Mas? Por que não? Eu dou conta de dar prazer aos dois.-disse a moça inocentemente.

-Pare com a tortura...-implorou Izaias.

-Você vai comprar roupas pra ela. Eu vou sair e distrair a Vanessa!-disse Igor, se arrumando.

-Mas...como eu saio com ela assim?

-Sei lá...se vira nos trinta?-e Igor sai do apartamento. Izaias ia dizer algo a Ayumi e a porta se abre de repente.-VOCÊS DOIS ESTÃO PROIBIDOS DE FAZEREM QUALQUER COISA JUNTOS QUE ENVOLVA ALGO ALÉM DE UM ABRAÇO FRATERNAL E UM APERTO DE MÃOS ENTENDERAM?????

-Sim.-Izaias sorri maliciosamente quando Igor sai novamente.

-Hai!-disse Ayumi sorrindo.

Izaias tem uma súbita vontade de matar o amigo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Ato 9:**

Do lado de fora Igor encontrou Vanessa esperando-o na calçada, impaciente.

-Por que demorou tanto?

-Não achava minha carteira. Vamos?-já a levando pelo braço.

-Nossa! Pra que a pressa agora?

-Não quero chegar tarde à exposição.

-Parece até que está tentando me esconder algo, Igor!-a japonesa perguntou com um olhar interrogativo que deixou Igor sem reação.

-Bobagem sua! Eu? Esconder o que?

-Não minta pra mim!-apontou o dedo para o nariz dele.

-OK. Eu vou falar tudo.-respira fundo.-Iza e eu pedimos uma mulher pela internet e mandaram uma andróide pelo correio numa caixa enorme programada para atender todos os nossos desejos. Estava tentado esconder ela no banheiro para que não a visse.

Ela o encarou em silêncio.

-Para de ver tanto anime, Igor. Vamos logo.-o puxando pelo braço.

Igor a acompanha, pensando:" "Se quiser que alguém não acredite em você basta contar a verdade!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Ato 10:**

No apartamento, Izaias estava pensando no que fazer, olhando Ayumi só de camiseta na sua frente.

-Não pode sair assim..hmmm...quer dizer, até que poderia, mas duvido que cheguemos na loja.-ele olha a chave do apartamento vizinho.-Hmmm...fica aqui.

Ele sai do apartamento, olha para os lados para ver se não tem ninguém e abre a porta do vizinho.

-É só um empréstimo!-dizia a si mesmo, entrando no apartamento e abrindo uma mala, e ergue uma camisola vermelha na sua frente.-Acho que vou gostar das novas vizinhas!

Rapidamente recoloca a camisola no lugar e pega uma saia e uma blusa qualquer e sai do apartamento.

-Com sorte eu coloco tudo no lugar antes das meninas chegarem.-diz voltando pra casa.-Ayumi!

-Hai, Iza-kun?

-Coloca estas roupas.

-Hai.-ela tira a camiseta e Izaias fica babando, depois balança a cabeça em negativa. Ayumi coloca a saia azul e a blusinha amarela.-Assim, Iza-Kun?

-Sim. Agora vamos comprar outras roupas pra você, umas sandálias...calcinhas...-olhar de peixe-morto sonhador.

-Iza-Kun...por que você está com esta cara?

-Nada! Vamos!-pega em sua mão e a leva para fora do apartamento, dando de cara com uma garota de cabelos lisos e castanhos, pequena e ao lado dela outra de cabelos cacheados, sorriso no rosto.-AAAHHH!!

-Nossa! Que susto!-disse a garota de cabelos lisos.-Ei, a sindica deixou a chave do nosso apartamento com você? Ela havia deixado um recado sobre isso para nós.

-Ah...vocês são as estudantes de BH?

-Sim.-a de cabelos cacheados apressou em responder.-Meu nome é Helena e esta é minha amiga Isis.

-Ah, claro.-ele coloca a mão no bolso de trás da calça.-Tá aqui. Sejam bem vindas! Com licença! To com pressa!

Ele entrega as chaves para Isis e sai arrastando Ayumi escada abaixo.

-Isis...você não tem uma saia igual aquela?

-Sim. E você não tinha uma blusa igual aquela?

-Sim. E a vendedora da boutique disse que não tinha duas iguais! Que mentirosa!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Ato 11:**

Numa loja não tão longe dali.

-O bom de morar aqui, perto da Sé, é que você acha lojas baratas de tudo.-dizia Izaias vendo Ayumi experimentando algumas sandálias.-Não fica bem andando descalça por aí.

-Arigatô pelos presentes Iza-Kun!-ela o abraça e beija seu rosto.

-De nada.Vamos comprar roupas também. Afinal...-sorriso maligno mostrando o cartão de crédito.-Igor-chan tá pagando tudo!

-Izaias?

A voz conhecida e em tom de surpresa atraiu a atenção de Izaias.

-Amandinha?

-Amanda!-ela o corrigiu em tom sério.-Nossa! Que coincidência te encontrar aqui. E...quem é ela?

-Ela?-apontando para Ayumi ainda abraçada a Izaias.-Ela é...

-Sou a namorada do Iza-kun!

-Namorada?

-É. Minha namorada!-disse o rapaz, abraçando Ayumi.

-Nossa!...quer dizer...uau! Estou feliz por você. Onde se conheceram?

-Bem...pela internet.-respondeu após refletir um pouco.-Descobri minha alma gêmea pela net.

-Nasci para dar todos os prazeres luxuriosos ao Iza-kun. Tenho em minha memória todas as posições sexuais registradas e estou louca para experimentar todas!-responde Ayumi.

-...-Izaias engole em seco.-Que bom querida!

-E também vou fazer isso tudo com o Igor-chan!

-Como?-Amanda surpresa.

-Hahaha!Ayumi é japonesa! Ela ainda está aprendendo nosso idioma! Ela trocou as frases! Né querida? Ela é uma piadista, Amanda! Precisa ver quando ela conta as piadas de japonês!

-Ah, claro.-Amanda sorriu sem graça.

-Vamos querida? Temos muito o que fazer ainda!-Izaias sai puxando Ayumi em meio ao povo da rua.-Tchau Amandinha!

-Tchau.-ela acenando.

-Amanda, que foi?-Luiza apareceu, achando estranha a expressão da namorada.

-Sabe quem eu encontrei aqui? O Izaias.

-Seu ex?

-Sim...com a namorada nova dele...uma estrangeira.

-Namorada?

-É. Muito bonita!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Ato 12:**

Dois dias depois.

-Ainda acho que exagerou nas compras, Izaias.-Igor olhava as roupas da Ayumi dobradas cuidosamente no guarda roupas.-Quase não tem lugar para colocar isso. E você não deveria ter gasto o parco dinheiro que seus pais te mandam.

-Ah, este dinheiro não vai me fazer falta...e foi por uma boa causa.-Izaias deitado no colo de Ayumi, que fazia cafuné.-Só a cara da Amanda valeu a pena.

- Aliás... Estas roupas suas são novas?

-Er não - responde Izaias

- E por que estão com as etiquetas?

- Ah... Aproveitei e comprei umas coisinhas pra mim...

-Hunf...-vasculhando as gavetas.-Viu meu cartão de crédito?

-Errr..não.

-Tenho certeza de que estava na minha carteira...-pensativo.

-Talvez esteja no meio da bagunça de seus livros.

-Bem, deixa que depois eu acho. Amanhã termina o prazo para devolvermos a Ayumi.-senta no sofá diante deles.

-Já?-Izaias senta rapidamente.-Mas...olha aqui neste lugar! Desde que ela chegou aqui virou o paraíso! Além de ser linda, beijar bem...ela cozinha melhor que a gente! Vamos ficar com ela!

-Era o que eu queria discutir com você. Não creio que Ayumi seja tão barata assim!

-Podemos negociar!

-Não quero ir embora.-diz Ayumi e Izaias aponta pra ela.

-Viu? Ela quer ficar.

-Não quero ficar longe do Izaias e do Igor-chan.-abraça os dois, enfiando seus rostos entre seus seios fartos.

-Não consigo respirar...-Igor geme.

-Eu fico aqui mais ...tipo...meia hora, Ayumizinha.

-Celerado.

-Aproveita a vida, Igor.

A campainha toca, fazendo os três se afastarem do "abraço fraternal", Igor se recompõem e vai atender a porta, dando de cara com o estranho do celular do outro dia.

-Ah, você é o cara que gosta de se vestir de cosplay!-aponta Izaias.

-Eu não sou um cosplay!-Gaku fica irritado e depois limpa a garganta.-Por que todos me confundem com um cosplay? Bem, vim aqui para efetuarmos a compra da Nightly Séries 07!

-Compra?-Igor estranhou.-Mas ainda temos um tempo de uso grátis.

-O tempo expirou há...-olha o relógio.-Trinta e sete segundos atrás. E como não a devolveram no prazo, terão que ficar com a mercadoria.

-IRRA!!!-Izaias comemora.

-Bem, queríamos mesmo encontrar você e negociar a compra da Ayumi.

-Ayumi? Que nome bonito!-Gaku entra e abre uma pasta e entrega a Igor um papel.-Aqui está! O contrato de vendas.

Igor lê o papel, arregala os olhos de espanto. Izaias fica olhando por cima do ombro do amigo.

-Ei amigo. A gente pediu o preço e não o código de barras dela! –Izaias diz sorrindo.

-ESTE é o preço da Nightly Séries 07, meu amigo.-aponta para o enorme número no contrato.-Cento e vinte e seis milhões, quinhentos e oitenta e quatro mil, setecentos e trinta e oito reais e noventa e nove centavos...à vista. Vão pagar em dinheiro ou cartão?

Um som ininteligível brotou das gargantas dos dois rapazes que estavam congelados.

-Aceitamos cheques pré-datados. Estamos em promoção para o Dia das Crianças.

Continua...

Nota: eu sou má! Ò.ó


	4. Chapter 4

**Uma namorada perfeita**

**Zettai Kareshi**

Fic inspirada no mangá Zettai Kareshi de Yuu Watase. Gaku e a companhia Kronos Heaven não me pertencem.

**Capítulo 4:**

**Ato 13:**

Capítulo anterior:

-Ei amigo. A gente pediu o preço e não o código de barras dela! –Izaias diz sorrindo.

-ESTE é o preço da Nightly Séries 07, meu amigo.-aponta para o enorme número no contrato.-Cento e vinte e seis milhões, quinhentos e oitenta e quatro mil, setecentos e trinta e oito reais e noventa e nove centavos...à vista. Vão pagar em dinheiro ou cartão?

Um som ininteligível brotou das gargantas dos dois rapazes que estavam congelados.

-Aceitamos cheques pré-datados. Estamos em promoção para o Dia das Crianças.

Continuando...

O que se passa na mente de Igor diante da notícia do preço da Ayumi:

"Burro"

"Eu sei"

"Idiota"

"Eu sei"

"Panaca"

"Eu sei"

"Estamos falidos"

"Eu sei"

"A culpa é do Iza"

"EU SEI!"

O que se passa na mente do Izaias diante da notícia do preço da Ayumi:

"Cento e vinte e seis milhões e quantos? Vejamos...eu tenho um passe de busão... o livro de anatomia deve valer uns duzentão... dá pra tirar uma grana fazendo exame em clube... Será que ele aceita passe escolar, de metrô? Hmmm... Oh céus! A quem tô tentando enganar? Nunca vou conseguir comprar essa guria!!"-olha para Gaku-"Será que se eu sumir com ele darão falta? Talvez ele caiba na geladeira.. u.ù onde ta o bisturi mesmo? ù.ú "

O que se passa na mente do Gaku:

"Cara, que fome! Será que tem algo doce para comer aqui? Não parece que tem nada! Onde a corporação estava com a cabeça? Entregar uma Nightly a dois estudantes durões? Deve ter só pão com óleo para comer aqui, que eles tem cara que nem manteiga compram! O de óculos parece que vai ter um AVC... Por que o cara do piercing me olha como sádico? O.ó"

Voltando ao diálogo...

-Então?-perguntou Gaku com um sorriso.-Cadê a grana?

-FICOU MALUCO, INSANO? SUAS FACULDADES MENTAIS DEIXARAM DE EXERCER A FUNÇÃO DELAS? ONDE VOU ARRANJAR CENTO E VINTE E SEIS MILHÕES, QUINHENTOS E OITENTA E QUATRO MIL E SETECENTOS E TRINTA E OITO REAIS????????-esbraveja Igor, sacudindo os braços, totalmente descontrolado.

-E noventa e nove centavos.-acrescenta Gaku.

-E se eu vendesse um rim...só preciso de um mesmo.-Izaías pensou em voz alta.

-NÃO PODEMOS PAGAR PELA AYUMI!-Igor grita e depois suspira desanimado.-Temos que devolver ela...

-NÃO!-Izaías em desespero agora.

-Devolver? Como assim devolver? Não podem devolver!-Gaku se pronuncia.-As Nightly Séries 07 foram feitas para satisfazerem tão bem nossos clientes que eles não querem devolve-las nunca! Elas são capazes de fazer qualquer homem ir a loucura, conhecem todas as técnicas do Kama sutra, técnicas modernas de...Acaso não a utilizaram da maneira correta?

-Não foi por falta de tentativa. O senhor puritano não deixou!-Izaías resmunga apontando para Igor.

-Senhor puritano?-Igor fuzilando Izaías com o olhar.-É tudo culpa sua!

-Mea culpa?-Izaías com ar inocente.

-Sim! Se não fosse você não estaríamos nesta situação!

-Igor-chan..Iza-kun...-Ayumi os chama pela primeira vez.-O que é dinheiro?

-É algo que não temos no momento!-suspira Igor se jogando no sofá.-Meus pais vão me deserdar quando virem a conta da Ayumi!

-Há, imagina a cara de nossos pais..."Pai, comprei uma namorada pela internet...me empresta cento e vinte e sete milhões até a formatura?".

-Dispenso sua ironia.

-Precisam disso tudo pra ficarem comigo? É muito?-Ayumi pergunta novamente.

-Mais do que jamais conseguiríamos juntar...-Izaías diz desanimado, abraçando Ayumi.-Não quero ficar sem o seu cafuné!

-Aff..estudantes.-Gaku suspira, indo para a pequena cozinha.-Podemos fazer um acordo então.

-Eu sabia!-Izaías murmura para Igor.-Ele é satanista e quer a nossa alma e caímos nesta direitinho!

-...

-Vocês ficam com a Ayumi em troca de seus serviços a Companhia Kronos.-diz Gaku, saindo da cozinha comendo.

-Que tipo de serviços?-pergunta Igor desconfiado.-Está comendo meus Trakinas de morango????

-Quem a gente tem que matar?-indaga Izaías apalpando os bolsos -Onde guardei meu bisturi?

-Temos tido problemas com as Nightly. O funcionamento delas difere do modelo masculino. Mulheres são...complicadas, complexas, misteriosas demais para serem definidas em simples dados e chips. E queremos que as Nighty sejam perfeitas! Vocês ficam com a Ayumi e façam relatórios diários de tudo o que acontece com ela e nos envia.

-Um test drive permanente?-Izaías animado.

-Isso aí.

-E se a gente não topar?-Igor pergunta mais desconfiado ainda.

-Terão que pagar pela Ayumi...a vista e na hora.-Gaku sorri, comendo o último biscoito.-Gostoso!

-MEUS TRAKINAS!

-Topamos!-Izaías levanta a mão animadíssimo!

-CHEGA DE ANIMAÇÃO!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Ato 14:**

Dia seguinte.

-Bem, vocês dois vão sair com a Ayumi e registrarão tudo sobre ela, ok?-Gaku explicava aos dois, enquanto comia um pedaço de bolo.-Isso é bom!

-Ele está comendo meu bolo.-Izaías às lágrimas.

-Como entrou aqui e porque está comendo nosso café da manhã?-Igor indaga.

-Ig-chan, Iza-kun...comam tudo, por favor.-Ayumi colocava na pequena mesa uma porção de panquecas doces.-Fiz com muito amor!

-Esqueci que a Ayumi cozinha muito bem!-Izaías se servia de metade das panquecas.

-Na verdade a Nigtley com programação padrão em si custa só quinhentos e oitenta e quatro mil, setecentos e trinta e oito reais e noventa e nove centavos, mas cada habilidade que vocês adicionaram a ela coloca um acréscimo de um milhão de reais na conta.-Gaku pega a outra metade das panquecas.

-E você colocou cento e vinte e seis habilidades diferente nela, Iza?

-Acho que umas dez foram você.

-Reformulando...você colocou cento e dezesseis habilidades diferentes nela?

-Acho que sim. Embora eu não lembre de todas.

Ayumi chega e coloca uma rosca doce e sorri para os meninos.

-Vou procurar um emprego.-ela anunciou.

-O QUE?-todos perguntam juntos.

-Não acho justo vocês terem todo este trabalho por minha causa, e sei que vocês estudam muito e tem pouco dinheiro. Quero ajudar nas despesas.

-Olha, isso não é necessário.-avisou Igor.

-Damos conta de tudo.-assegurou Izaías.

-Mas mesmo assim vou sair e conseguir um bom trabalho!-Ayumi levantou-se determinada e começou a tirar a roupa.

-O que está fazendo? Se vista!!!-Igor a cobriu com a toalha da mesa.

-O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO, IGOR? TIRA A TOALHA!-gritaram Izaías e Gaku.

-Mais um comentário de cunho pernicioso a menores de dezoito anos...eu vou praticar a estripação no infeliz que fez o comentário.-avisou Igor com olhar insano.

-Sim...-responderam os dois rapidinho.

-Igor-chan...preciso me trocar para procurar um bom emprego. Tenho que colocar uma roupa respeitável.-assegurou Ayumi.

-Deixa de neuras, meu caro. A Ayumi foi programada para fazer quase tudo! Ela vai se dar bem na procura de um emprego.-Gaku disse, indo a cozinha.-Bolo de cenoura? Nhammmm...

-FIQUE LONGE DO MEU BOLO!-gritou Igor avançando em cima de Gaku.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Ato 15:**

No dia seguinte...

-E não é que ela conseguiu trabalho rapidinho?-Igor admirava-se, acompanhando Ayumi e Izaías até o novo emprego dela.

-Até eu estou admirado. E por que você se ofereceu para vir junto? Não tinha aula?-Izaías indagou.

-E deixar vocês dois sozinhos? Eu estou protegendo a integridade física da Ayumi de celerados como você!

-Estraga prazeres!-resmunga Izaías.-Já estamos chegando, Ayumi?

-É aqui, Iza-kun!-ela aponta toda contente para o prédio onde estava escrito Tunnel.

-É...o que eu acho que é...-Igor paralisado, olhando o luminoso de néon.

-Errr...é.-respondeu Izaías com expressão normal.-Será que ela consegue ingressos de graça?-Igor o olhou incrédulo.-Que é? Tem gatinhas nestes lugares!

-Você não presta.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Ato 16:**

-Uma boate GLS?!?!-Igor ainda estava inconformado e olhava a movimentação de frente a boate que se enchia.-Você não pode entrar aí!

Ayumi o olhou confusa.

-Por que Igor-chan? Vou só ajudar a servir as mesas.

-É. Por que Igor-chan!-reforçou Izaías.-É só uma boate gay. Nada demais!

-NADA DEMAIS?!-Igor aponta o "uniforme" de trabalho da Ayumi. Uma roupa de Dominatrix.-Nada...demais?

-Eu particularmente gostei.

-Não está me ajudando!

-Igor. Relaxa cara! Não vai acontecer nada com a Ayumi. Se tem tanto medo. Por que não entra com ela e fica lá até acabar o turno dela?

-Eu não piso naquele antro. Vai você!

-Eu não! Lembrei que as gatinhas daí não são chegadas em homens...e tem os machos que são. Fico de fora!

Foi então que Izaías fixa o olhar em um ponto, estreita os olhos como se quisesse confirmar o que estava em seu campo de visão. Ele avista alguém entrando na boate acompanhada.

-AMANDINHA!

-Quem?-pergunta Igor.

-Aquela menina gentil do outro dia.-sorri Ayumi.

-Sua ex que te deu um pé na bunda?-Igor volta a perguntar.

-Ela tá entrando na boate gay!!-desesperado.-E acompanhada! Tenho que entrar lá!

-Vá em frente.-diz Igor colocando as mãos nos bolsos.

-Não pode entrar, Iza-kun.

-Por que Ayumi?

-É a noite do casal.-explica Ayumi.-Só pode entrar acompanhado.

Izaias olha para Igor com grandes olhos esperançosos.

-NÃO! DEFINITIVAMENTE NÃO! NÃO! NUNCA! NEVER! JAMÉ! SEM CHANCE! NÃO NESSA VIDA! NEM NA OUTRA! E NÃO ME OLHE ASSIM COMO SE FOSSE UM CACHORRO QUE CAIU DO CAMINHÃO DA MUDANÇA!

-Por favor...

-NÃO! E NADA DO QUE ME DISSER IRÁ ME CONVENCER A ENTRAR NESTE ANTRO COM VOCÊ IZAÍAS JUNIOR!

Cinco minutos depois...na fila de entrada.

-Eu odeio você.-Igor diz a Izaías.-Vou te matar.

-Só quero que me acompanhe até a porta. Depois pode ir embora.-diz Izaías com calma.

-Mas se alguém que eu conheça me ver aqui? Seria humilhante!

-Ei. Relaxa.-abraça Igor amigavelmente pelo ombro.- Sorria!

-Como pode apelar desta maneira tão sórdida! Jamais o perdoarei.

-Tá. Eu juro que não faço nada com o seu bonequinho do Máscara da Morte se entrar comigo.

-BONEQUINHO? É UM MODEL SHEET QUE LEVEI SEMANAS PARA MONTAR. PEÇA POR PEÇA FOI COMPRADA DO JÁPÃO!-todos olharam para os dois.

-Calma amor. Olha o escândalo.-disse um travesti que se aproximava.-Não briga com seu homem por causa de um bonequinho.

-ELE NÃO É MEU HOMEM!-ambos responderam se apontando.

-Hmm??-o segurança, com caras de poucos amigos se aproximou.

-Eu prefiro chamá-lo de...meu Chocolate.-respondeu Izaías.

-E eu prefiro chamá-lo de muitas outras coisas.-sorri forçadamente.-Mas o horário me impede de dizê-lo.

-Igor-chan! Iza-kun!-Ayumi acenava na porta da boate.

-Com licença estamos com ela.-Izaías acena para Ayumi, puxando Igor pelo braço.-Queridaaaa!!!!

-Definitivamente...eu irei matá-lo...devagar...com requintes de crueldade. Depois irei mergulhar seu corpo em formol. Para conservá-lo e usá-lo como alvo das minhas bolinhas de papel molhadas!

-Ow, isso é cruel.-responde Izaías com ironia.

-Eu falei que vai ser de papel higiênico?

Izaías o ignorou e ambos entraram na boate, os freqüentadores dançavam ao som de música disco. A energia e a euforia tomavam conta do lugar. O rapaz olhava ao redor, tentando achar a ex namorada entre tantas pessoas.

-Ela não tá. Vamos embora.-avisou Igor, impaciente para sair dali.

-Espera! Não a vi ainda!

-Ela está com a namorada dela!-avisou Igor.-Não quero que algum conhecido me veja aqui.

Virou-se e esbarrou em uma garota, derrubando o conteúdo do copo dela no chão e na roupa dela.

-OW! Olha por onde anda, Magrelo!

-Desculpe, mas era impossível ver alguém da sua estatura aqui.-respondeu mal humorado.

-E usa estes óculos para que, cegueta?

Igor olhou para a garota, era baixinha, com raiva.

-Não tá na hora de menores estarem na cama?

-O esqueleto é piadista.

-Escuta aqui, ô pintora de rodapé...

-Pintora de rodapé? Eu vou...-a garota nervosa.

-Dar cabeçada em meu joelho?-rindo.

-Socar a tua cara até consertá-la!

Uma jovem morena apareceu, puxando a garota baixinha de lá, exatamente para evitar problemas.

-Isis, já brigando!-a morena repreendia.

-Maluca.-resmungou Igor, e olhando ao redor percebeu que perdera Izaías de vista.-Onde ele foi agora?

-Igor? Você aqui?-uma voz conhecida fez Igor se arrepiar e virar-se devagar para a dona da voz.

-Va...Va...Vanessa?

Continua...


	5. Chapter 5

**Uma namorada perfeita**

**Zettai Kareshi**

Fic inspirada no mangá Zettai Kareshi de Yuu Watase. Gaku e a companhia Kronos Heaven não me pertencem.

**Capítulo 5:**

**Ato 17:**

Capítulo anterior:

Igor e Izaías descobrem o preço astronômico de Ayumi. E para pagá-la são "contratados" por Gaku para realizarem testes com a Nightly. Ayumi arranja um emprego para ajudá-los com as despesas financeiras, e vai trabalhar em uma boate GLS.

Nesta mesma boate, Izaías obriga Igor a acompanhá-lo, ao ver a ex-namorada entrando. Igor arranja briga com uma freqüentadora, mas acaba dando de cara com uma amiga.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

-Igor? Você aqui?-uma voz conhecida fez Igor se arrepiar e virar-se devagar para a dona da voz.

-Va...Va...Vanessa?

- O que você está fazendo aqui?-ela aponta para o amigo, querendo rir.-Não sabia que era...

-NÃO SOU GAY! –ele ergue o dedo imediatamente, e irritado.

- Ia dizer simpatizante.-a moça riu.-O que está fazendo aqui?

- Bem, eu...

- Igor-kawai-chan!-Ayumi aparece e o abraça.- Eu te achei!

- Quem é ela?

Ela...

-Sou a namorada do Ig-chan!-respondeu Ayumi sorrindo, abraçada a Igor.

- Namorada?-Vanessa se espanta e olha zangada para Igor.-Desde quando tem namorada?

-Eu...eu...

- Vai fazer uma semana!-responde Ayumi sorrindo.

- Você está namorando a uma semana e não me disse nada que sou sua amiga, "Ig-chan"?-Vanessa cruza os braços, fitando Igor seriamente.

- Bem...eu... A Ayumi...

- Você mora aonde?-Vanessa pergunta a Ayumi sorrindo, ignorando Igor.

- Moro com o Ig-chan. Não dormimos na mesma cama ainda, mas logo isso muda.-respondeu inocentemente a menina.- Assim que formos amantes, não vou sair da cama dele.

- Jura?-ela olha para Ayumi e depois para Igor.-Por que ainda não dormiram juntos?

- É que ele se recusa a me dividir com o Iza-kun.

-Hein?

-CADÊ O IZAÍAS? TEMOS QUE ACHAR ELE! –Igor pega Ayumi e a arrasta.-Ela é piadista. Depois conversamos. Tchau!

Vanessa ficou vendo os dois se afastarem para o meio das pessoas que dançavam na pista. Ela estava furiosa. E não sabia bem o porquê.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Enquanto isso, em outro ponto da boate.

Izaías procurava por Amanda em todo lugar, na verdade nem sabia direito porque lhe deu a louca de correr para dentro da boate atrás dela. Já havia se perdido de Ayumi e Igor, então lhe restava procurar pela ex por ali.

A avistou próxima a um dos bares, conversando animada com uma outra garota, que ele identificou sendo Luiza, a atual namorada dela. Respirou fundo, ajeitou o colarinho da camisa, o cabelo e caminhou até ela.

- Amandinha!-acenando.

Amanda sente o sangue gelar ao ouvir a voz do ex namorado, chamando-a pelo apelido que odiava. Mas na verdade, o espanto de vê-lo ali, naquela lugar, foi maior.

- Izaías? O que faz aqui?

- Eu? Curtindo a música.-dando alguns passos de dança.

- Você sempre me dizia que homem que era homem não dançava I will survive.-disse nada convencida.

- Ah, aquele era o antigo Izaías.-fez cara de descaso e depois ele avista Luisa e estende a mão para ela.-Olá! Quanto tempo né?

- Olá.-ela aceita a mão estendida e a aperta.

Izaías parecia querer esmagar a mão da moça entre seus dedos, mas recebeu o aperto forte dela em resposta. Ele sorriu sem graça, engolindo a dor.

- Fortinha, hein?-sorrindo.

- Campeã de Jiu-jitsu, judô, capoeira.-Amanda foi numerando orgulhosa.

-Legal! Eu sou campeão de...pimbolim e futebol de botão.-sorrindo.

- Não é pebolim?-Luiza corrige.

- Não. É pimbolim mesmo!-rindo.- É uma variação do pebolim jogada lá no Mato Grosso do Sul.

As duas se entreolharam.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

No meio da pista.

-Não acho aquele celerado!-Igor estava a ponto de ir embora e largar Izaias para trás em meio a própria sorte.-Ayumi, você o procura por aquele lado e eu nos banheiros. Nos encontraremos no bar, está bem?

-Hai.-obedeceu a menina prontamente.

Igor, enquanto caminhava em meio ao pessoal que dançava, driblando uma mão ou outra distraída dos dançarinos, planejava mil maneiras de matar Izaias por tê-lo colocado ali.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ayumi de longe avistou a figura de Izaias, que conversava com duas moças. A garota sorrindo correu até ele e o abraçou pelas costas.

-OIIIIII!!!-ainda abraçada a ele, diante dos olhares surpresos das jovens- Ig-kawai-chan está te procurando. Vim para te levar até ele, Iza-kun.

-Ayumi!-Izaias sua frio ao sentir os seios fartos de Ayumi pressionando suas costas.-Lembra da Amanda e da Luisa?

-Hai! Como vão?-sorrindo.

-Ah, a sua namorada, correto?-Luisa perguntou.

-Ela sim.

-Precisamos ir, Iza-kun.-Ayumi pega Izaias no colo, diante dos olhares surpresos de todos.-Agora! Ele parecia chateado com alguma coisa.

-AYUMI!-Izaias no colo da andróide.-Me bota no chão.

-É para eu não te perder de novo. Vamos!-e ela sai correndo com ele no colo, no meio da pista.

Amanda e Luisa olham para tudo estupefatas.

-Fortinha ela, não?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

No banheiro.

Igor estava frustrado por não achar Izaias. Embora seu intimo dizia que se o achasse ali, certamente enfiaria a cabeça oca dele no vaso sanitário para ver se flutuava.

- Que droga! Como fui me deixar convencer a entrar aqui se eu não sou gay!-reclamou em voz alta.

-Você não é gay?

Dois homens altos, fortes, de ternos e aparência ameaçadora haviam entrado no banheiro e ouviram o que ele havia dito. Ambos cruzaram os braços, encarando-o.

-Um penetra?

-Um curioso?

-Mamãe...

Do lado de fora do banheiro.

Ayumi atravessa o mar de pessoas e para diante do banheiro masculino colocando Izaias finalmente no chão. Eles olham para os lados, procurando Igor em vão.

-Onde ele está?-ela pergunta preocupada.

-Deve estar lá dentro.-conclui o rapaz.-Me espera aqui que...

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!-ouviram um grito vindo do banheiro.

- Que isso?-Ayumi pergunta assustada.

-Parece que uma garota gritou...

-Parece a voz do...

-IGOR!

Ayumi chuta a porta do banheiro, lançando-a longe, estourando-a na parede do banheiro. Tal ato faz com que os seguranças que levavam Igor pelos braços parassem chocados e assustados com o ocorrido.

-A...Ayumi...-Izaias sem palavras.

Ayumi olha furiosa para os dois seguranças, os olhos em chamas.

-NÃO OUSEM MACHUCAR O MEU NAMORADO!

-Quem...

-...é ela?

-Minha namorada?-Igor constrangido.

Ayumi salta até os seguranças da boate e pegando os dois brutamontes pelo colarinho, obriga-os a soltarem Igor e os lança porta afora, no meio da multidão. Em seguida, a menina abraça Igor, colocando seu rosto entre os seus seios fartos, abraçando-o.

-Ig-kawai-chan...você está bem? Machucou-se? Vou te levar pra casa e cuidar de você.-acariciando seus cabelos.

-Tô...bem...-tentando respirar.

-Faço qualquer coisa para te compensar por ter deixado eles te machucarem.-olhar de menina disposta a tudo.

-Me chame só de Igor...nada de chan...

-Hai!-volta a abraçá-lo e a apertá-lo entre os seios.

-Ei, Ayumizinha...também me machuquei.-Izaias fazendo manha.

-Cale-se Izaias.-diz Igor.

-VOCÊS AÍ!-um homem de terno entra no banheiro, furioso. Ele aponta para Ayumi.-Está despedida e fora da minha boate!!Ruuuuuuaaaa!!!! –apontando pra fora.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Do lado de fora.

-Fui despedida...-Ayumi com carinha chorosa.

-Não esquenta. Você merece coisa melhor.-Izaias tenta alegra-la.

- Por mim, não volto mais neste lugar. Vamos embora.

-O metrô já fechou a esta hora.-lembra o amigo.-Vamos ter que ir de táxi.

-TÁXI! DAQUI ATÉ A LIBERDADE!-Igor respira fundo.-Vai ficar uma fortuna! Vamos andando!

-DAQUI ATÉ A LIBA ANDANDO? É LONGE BRAGARAI!-Izaias protesta.-Além do que, você acha que ela chega inteira em casa assim?

Izaias aponta para o modelito minúsculo da boate que Ayumi ainda usava. Igor suspira.

-Vamos dividir o táxi.

-Sabe o que é amigo...fiquei sem grana, sai desprevenido de casa.

-Maldito...-resmunga Igor, imaginando mil e uma maneiras de matar Izaias enquanto dormia.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Ato 18**

Dia seguinte.

Igor acorda, esfrega os olhos preguiçoso e...sente que está sendo abraçado por trás por alguém. Um calor gostoso percorre seu corpo, sente o coração acelerar, o rosto ruboriza.

"Ayumi...ela não tem jeito mesmo."

-Amandinha...Ayumizinha...todas pra mim..roooonnncccc!!!

Igor arregala os olhos e salta da cama, gritando:

-AH, SAI DE MIM CAPETA!

Izaias acorda com o grito e percebe o que houve, levanta da cama esfregando o corpo.

-AAAAHH, CREDO! AAAAAAAAHHH...PRECISO DE UM BANHO!

-DE DESIFETANTE!!

-AAAAAAAA!!!

-AAAAAAA!!!

-Tanto escândalo só por que se abraçaram?-Gaku comenta do nada, sentado numa cadeira defronte aos dois.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!-gritam os rapazes de susto.

-Nossa!-Gaku surpreso.

- Bom dia!-Ayumi aparece só de calcinha e sutiã, arrumando a mesa do café.-Que lindo dia, não?

-NÃO!-responderam os dois ao mesmo tempo.

-Nossa!-ela surpresa.

-Como ele entrou aqui?-Igor apontando para Gaku.

-Pela porta.-ele respondeu.

-...

-Bem, como foi o dia de ontem? Cadê o relatório?-o representante da Kronos Heaven pergunta todo animado, estendendo a mão.

-Relatório?-Izaias pergunta confuso.

-Do desempenho da Ayumi ontem.-o outro insistiu.

-São relatórios diários?-Igor se assusta.

-Sim.-com um sorriso.

-Não fizemos.-Igor olha o relógio.-Droga! Estou atrasado! A Vanessa está me esperando pra estudar na biblioteca! Iza, você faz o relatório!-dizia se vestindo.-Gaku, não ouse comer minhas trakinas ou morre! Ayumi, coloca uma roupa!

Igor sai correndo, ainda colocando a camisa, deixando os três estáticos.

-Tá.-respondeu Izaías depois de um tempo.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Ato 19**

Igor chega até a Biblioteca Municipal em tempo recorde. Ainda ofegante avistou Vanessa encostada na parede próxima a entrada, do enorme edifício. Ela estava séria ao fita-la.

-Ufa. Desculpe o atraso. É que perdi a hora hoje e...não me bata!

-Tudo bem.-respondeu com pouco caso.

-Tudo bem? Não vai ficar brava, me chutar, me dar um pedala?-ele estranhando.

-Não estou com vontade.- ela se afasta dele.-Vou pra casa, ta?

-Não íamos estudar?

-Perdi a vontade!

-Mas...e a introdução de Direito administrativo que íamos fazer juntos e...-ainda sem entender.

-Peça pra Ayumi fazer pra você!-respondeu irritada saindo pisando duro.

Igor ficou parado, assimilando o que houve. A viu se afastando e colocou as mãos na cintura, não acreditando no dia que estava começando tão mal.

-Que bicho mordeu ela?

Continua...

Nota: desculpe a demora em atualizar. Agora com minhas férias espero ficar mais produtiva.

Beijos e obrigada por lerem e comentarem.

Obrigada a todos que lêem o fic. Vocês que me incentivam A NÃO PARAR NUNCA!

BJS


	6. Chapter 6

**Uma namorada perfeita**

**Zettai Kareshi**

Fic inspirada no mangá Zettai Kareshi de Yuu Watase. Gaku e a companhia Kronos Heaven não me pertencem (se fossem meus eu daria Nights para todas as minhas amigas!)

**Capítulo 6:**

**Ato 20:**

Pensamentos do Izaias: "Não é possível! Ontem a Ayumi dormiu do meu ladinho e acordo abraçado com o Igor? Onde está a justiça deste mundo? Uma robô especialista em sexo em meu apê...e não acontece nada!"

Izaias refletia sobre a manhã conturbada que teve, ao observar a Ayumi de mini saias e top, fazendo algo na cozinha.

"Vou enlouquecer assim!"-descabelando-se.

-Algo errado, Iza-kun?-Ayumi aparece diante de Izaias com um dos seus radiantes sorrisos...e o decote diretamente no rosto do rapaz.

-Errr...-olhando o decote.

-Iza-kun?

-...

-Tudo bem?

-Hã?-olhando para o rosto dela.-Qual era a pergunta?

-Está com febre?-tocando na testa do rapaz.

-Estou bem Ayumizinha.-responde com um sorriso.

-Que bom! Fiquei preocupada com você.-dá um beijo nele.-Vou fazer um almoço especial para nós três. Podia colocar o lixo lá fora.

-Claro.-pegou o saco de lixo e saiu do apartamento.

Do lado de fora ponderou. Praticamente estava casado, morava com uma mulher linda, não fazia sexo com ela e levava o lixo pra fora. Se sentiu um vacilão. Ao sair, esbarra em uma pessoa que saia do apartamento ao lado, que também parecia levar o lixo para fora. Os dois sacos caíram.

-Ah, desculpe.-ela pediu.

-Não tudo bem, eu estava distraído.-ele se abaixa para pegar os dois sacos. Depois se levanta e a observa.-Helena, certo?

-Você se lembrou.-sorriu de volta.-Posso?

-O que?

-Pegar meu lixo.

-Ah, eu carrego. Estava indo lá pra baixo jogar o meu também.

-Posso ir junto?

-Claro.

-E aí? Gostando de São Paulo?-perguntando enquanto chamava o elevador de serviço.

-Estou sim, mas a Isis não.

-Isis?

-Minha amiga e colega de quarto.

-A baixinha! Ela parece legal!

-Ah, sim. Demais!

O elevador abre e dele sai Igor com uma expressão de desânimo. Izaias o encara espantado.

-Já de volta? Pensei que ia ficar o dia todo fora com a Vanessa!

-Pois é. Ia.-suspirou.-Mas por algum motivo ela estava furiosa comigo.

-E ela precisa ter motivo para estar brava com você?

-Desta vez, parecia diferente.-olhando para Helena.-Prazer.

-Ah, oi. Me chamo Helena.-a garota o cumprimentou.

-Sei. A vizinha nova. Desculpe, não tivemos tempo de conversar ainda.

A porta do apartamento de Helena se abre e outra moça aparece.

-Helena, esqueceu este saco.-ela para de falar e encara Igor.

Igor arregala os olhos por detrás das lentes dos óculos e encara a moça diante dele.

-VOCÊ! A MALUCA DA BOATE!

-VOCÊ! O EMO DA BOATE!

-EU NÃO SOU EMO!-dedo em riste.

-Que boate?-Helena ora olhava para Isis ora para Igor.-A GLS que você foi ontem?

-Esta mesmo. Nossa! Quer dizer que vocês dois...-apontando para os dois garotos.

-DE JEITO NENHUM!-Izaias apressou-se em responder.

-NEM PENSAR!-Igor parou e olhou furioso para o amigo.-Está vendo o que a sua insistência em entrar em uma boate gay está me custando? Uma úlcera nervosa!

-Erm...primeiro você tem que ter uma gastrite pra depois virar úlcera, Igor. Não fale besteiras e...você está com uma cara de que se eu continuar falando você me deixa dormindo no corredor hoje.-sorrindo sem graça.

-Você...-Igor contando até dez.- Eu tenho é sorte de não ter enfartado ainda!

-Você?-Helena espantada.-Numa boate gay?

-Não. Veja bem...-sem graça.

-Não precisa ficar sem graça, Izaias. Eu até acho legal que você seja assumido.-Helena sorrindo.

-Mas eu não sou...-começando a se desesperar.

-Eu não tenho preconceitos.

-Ih, este aí tem cara de que é sim.-Isis olha para Igor.-Os dois né.

-Eu não sou...

-Escuta aqui...-Igor erguendo o dedo para Isis.-Olha para cima para que eu te encare!

-Escuta aqui você...-ela o chuta nas regiões baixas, fazendo o pobre rapaz encolher-se de dor.-Tá bom assim pra você?

-Ohhh...-Igor gemendo.

-Igor-kun! Iza-Kun! O almoço está na mesa!-Ayumi apareceu com seu modelito mini na porta, olhou as meninas.-Olá. Igor, está passando mal meu amor?

-Ayumi!-Izaias olhou para a andróide e depois para a Helena. Ele sentiu uma súbita necessidade de esclarecer as coisas para a garota, e não deixar que Ayumi complicasse mais ainda a situação.-Ela é minha irmã! Ayumi!

-Ayumi? Sua irmã?-Helena espantada.

-Irmã!-Igor encara Izaias, esquecendo da dor.

-Ayumi? Japonesa? Sua irmã?-Isis sem acreditar muito.

-É...tinha uma pastelaria perto de casa.-disse a primeira bobagem que veio a mente e quis se chutar depois diante das expressões dos três.-Ayumi, me ajuda a levar o Igor pra dentro e você coloca gelo onde ele tá sentindo dor e...

-Gelo não...oooohhhhh...

-Está machucado Igor-kun?-pega Igor no colo com enorme facilidade, deixando todos surpresos.-Onde dói? Diz que eu beijo para sarar.

-NÃO PRECISA!- o rapaz responde imediatamente.

Os dois entraram no apartamento, Igor gemendo ainda de dor. Izaias encara sem graça Helena.

-Vou lá, ajudar minha irmã...que é japonesa por parte de pai...a ajudar meu amigo! Amigo!-frisou bem a palavra.-Somente meu amigo! Já volto e...-fica indeciso se entrava ou saia.-Até daqui a pouco.

Entrou no apartamento rapidamente, as duas paradas no corredor caladas.

-Estranho.

-Ela é bonita.-comentou Isis.

-Ele largou o lixo dele para levarmos.-apontou Helena.

-Folgados.

No apartamento, Ayumi coloca Igor cuidadosamente no sofá.

-Ohhh...

-Droga! Que coisa horrível!-lamenta Izaias.

-Aaaaiiii...isso é verdade...

-Que tragédia, mew!-com as mãos na cabeça.

-Será que fiquei estéril com o chute da Pouca Sombra?-Igor gemendo de dor.

-Me sinto horrível!

-Não foi culpa sua...pensando bem, foi culpa sua sim.

-O que?-Izaias sem entender.

-Aquela coisinha ter me aleijado. Não era isso que lamentava?

-Não. Me referia ao fato daquela garota linda achar que eu...-olha pros lados e sussurra.-...sou gay.

-Hã?

-Sou gay.-fala um pouquinho mais alto.

-Não entendi.

-Sou Gay!-falou mais alto, quase gritando.

Isis responde do outro lado.

-Eu sei que você é gay! Não precisa gritar pro prédio todo!

Igor começa a gargalhar, esquecendo da dor.

-Mui amigo você.-Izaias fuzilando Igor com o olhar.

-Ah, doce vingança...-Igor com um sorriso.

Ayumi ficou olhando para os dois sem entender.

-Iza-kun. Você é gay?-Ayumi pergunta a queima roupa, fazendo Izaias até mesmo perder o equilíbrio.

-Isso lá é pergunta que se faça?-o rapaz se defende.

-É que você...bem...-ela tocando os dedos envergonhada.-Nunca transou comigo...

-É porque ele não deixa!-aponta para Igor.

-OW!-se defendendo.-Se você quisesse realmente podia ter aproveitando quando não estou em casa.

-Bem...err...

-Você não quer transar comigo...-Ayumi com lágrimas nos olhos.-Não sou gostosa o suficiente para você?

-Não é isso. É que...-olha para o Igor.-Me ajude...

-Estou com muita dor em meu...ego para ajudar.-tentando relaxar, mas faz uma careta de dor.

-Ayumizinha...você é muito gostosa sim! E bota gostosa nisso! Mas...é que...não tivemos chances ainda.-sorriso sem graça.

-Quer transar agora?-Ayumi esperançosa.

-SIM!-olhos brilhando do rapaz.

-NÃO!-Igor corta na hora o barato.-Respeitem minha dor...

-Quer uma massagem no lugar da dor para passar, Igor-kum?-Ayumi pergunta com um sorriso sexy.

Igor reflete, pensa no que responder por um longo tempo.

-Não. Não mesmo!

-Chega de bobeiras!-Izaias se levanta, com ares de determinação e os olhos inflamados.-Irei esclarecer as coisas para Helena. Não posso deixar que pense que sou gay! Direi a verdade!

-Ah, sei...qual a verdade? "Moro com um amigo e uma robô especialista em sexo. E não sou gay, só tenho amigos estranhos."-ironizou.

-Ainda não pensei no que dizer para ela. Mas vou esclarecer tudo!

-Por que se importa com o que ela vai pensar de você? Nem são amigos e a tal da Isis me dá calafrios.

Izaias não disse nada. Nem ele sabia por que se importava tanto em conversar com Helena.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Ato 21**

Segunda Feira.

Na Universidade de São Paulo.

Igor chegava para a aula e a primeira pessoa que avistou, sentada com uma expressão nada feliz em um canto, era Vanessa. Dava para perceber que ela ainda estava com raiva de alguma coisa, talvez dele. Mas o que Igor não sabia eram os motivos para tanto.

Foi sentar em sua cadeira, que era do lado da dela, e foi logo falando:

-Qual o problema?

-Nada.-respondeu sem fitá-lo.

-Está claro que tem algo te incomodando. Resta saber se isso tem alguma coisa a ver comigo.-disse o rapaz, ajeitando os óculos.-Para me dar a chance de ao menos me defender né?

-Já disse que não é nada!-e em seguida o fitou.-Cadê a sua namorada peituda?

-Quem?-estranhou e subitamente "caiu a ficha" de quem ela falava.-A Ayumi? Bem, ela não é...

-Eu ouvi direito?-um colega se intrometeu na conversa.-O nerd número 1 da sala com namorada? Nem pensar!

-Ah, ele só conhece livros e artigos da Constituição Federal!-outro entrou na provocação e os dois "malas" bateram as mãos, em cumplicidade.

-Escutem aqui vocês dois!-Vanessa levantou-se, o olhar intimidando os dois.-Vão a...

Ela certamente teria dito um dos seus famosos palavrões, conhecidos pela turma e principalmente por Igor, ao qual ela era especialista em proferir, quando a porta foi aberta por uma japonesa de grandes seios e rabo de cavalo.

-Igorzinho!-ela o chamou, pulando em seus braços e o apertando de emoção.

-AYUMI!-o espanto era grande demais. Não sabia porque ela resolveu aparecer ali, em plena aula.-O que faz aqui?

-Você esqueceu seu livro.-ela mostrou com ar inocente.-E você disse que precisaria dele hoje!

-Ah, nossa! Eu o esqueci! Obrigada Ayumi.-sorriu, pegando o livro.

A garota ficou tão feliz em ver que havia conseguido agradar ao Igor, deixando-o satisfeito que não se conteve e o beijou com ardor na sala de aula, diante dos olhares estupefatos dos colegas...e de uma Vanessa nada satisfeita.

-Tenho que ir agora!-disse a menina, deixando Igor com uma expressão abobalhada.-Tchau Igorzinho! Vou comprar uma camisola sexy com o cartão que o Izaias me emprestou e vou usar pra você hoje a noite, ta? Boa aula! Dê o melhor de si! Banzai!!!!!!

Ela dá um selinho e sai da sala toda feliz.

-Quem é ela?-um dos colegas conseguiu perguntar após um silêncio aterrador.

-A namorada dele.-respondeu Vanessa.

-O que?-gritaram em uníssono a maioria dos presentes.

-Eu achava que ele era virgem!-disse outro.

-Eu...NÃO SOU VIRGEM!-respondeu um irado Igor.

De repente, todos os rapazes da sala o cercaram, indagando quem ela era e como ele havia conquistado aquela garota, que parecia uma super modelo. Vanessa bufou, pegando os livros e saindo da sala, deixando Igor sem entender e cercado pelos colegas depravados e curiosos.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Ato 22-primeira parte.**

Do lado de fora da Universidade, Gaku observava a Nightly sair toda contente do prédio, quando o telefone toca e ele estremece ao ver o número que aparecia nele.

Limpou a garganta, passou a mão na testa suada, respirou fundo e atendeu com um enorme sorriso.

-Oi, chefinho!

Continua...


	7. Chapter 7

Uma namorada perfeita

**Uma namorada perfeita**

**Zettai Kareshi**

Fic inspirada no mangá Zettai Kareshi de Yuu Watase. Gaku e a companhia Kronos Heaven não me pertencem (se fossem meus eu daria Nights para todas as minhas amigas!)

**Capítulo 7:**

**Ato 22-primeira parte.(capítulo anterior)**

Do lado de fora da Universidade, Gaku observava a Nightly sair toda contente do prédio, quando o telefone toca e ele estremece ao ver o número que aparecia nele.

Limpou a garganta, passou a mão na testa suada, respirou fundo e atendeu com um enorme sorriso.

-Oi, chefinho!

**Ato 22-segunda parte.(continua aqui.)**

-Deixa este falso sorriso de "oi, chefinho" de lado, Gaku.-dizia a voz do outro lado.-Cadê os relatórios sobre o nosso protótipo experimental?

-Ah, os relatórios? Os relatórios...que relatórios?-fazendo de desentendido.

-Os relatórios diários sobre a Nightly Séries 07!-falou com uma voz mais alterada.-Houve apenas um pedido do protótipo e queremos saber se está tudo bem com ela! Você me assegurou que ficaria de olho nela, quando me pediu seu emprego de volta!

-Ah, sim! Aquele relatório daquela Nightly!

-Lembrou?

-Lembrei sim.

-E então?

-Hã? Então o que?

-CADÊ OS RELATÓRIOS?

Gaku coloca o aparelho longe do ouvido, temendo ficar surdo. Depois suspira e pigarreia antes de voltar a falar.

-Err...chefinho...mandarei os relatórios em doze horas, tudo bem?

-Hunf! Doze horas então quero o e-mail com todos os relatórios, entendido? Senão vou começar a achar que temos outro Nightly defeituoso.

-Ah, claro que ela não tem defeitos senhor!

-Não quero manchar a reputação da Companhia Gaku. Se ela aparentar problemas, terá que ser recolhida e desmontada imediatamente! Entendido?-e desliga o telefone.

-Ah, droga!-suspira Gaku. Como contar ao chefe que a Nightly não está agindo como deveria agir? E que os atuais proprietários a tratam mais como irmã do que algo mais?-Bem, irmã seria forçado...a tratam como uma prima gostosa do interior.

Guardando o celular, Gaku trata de ir falar com o proprietário mais próximo a ele no momento. Será que Igor se importaria de sair no meio de alguma aula chata de Direito?

Neste momento ele imaginou onde estaria aquele mais empolgado da dupla. O tal de Izaias.

**Ato 22-terceira parte.**

Igor estava concentrado na leitura de uma jurisprudência a ser analisada em debate na sala de aula, a voz do professor instruía o que deveriam fazer, os alunos de Direito em completo silêncio e atenção nas palavras do mestre, quando...

-IGOR! PRECISO DE VOCÊ!-Gaku irrompe na sala de aula, escancarando a porta e assustando a todos, olhando para os lados.-CADÊ VOCÊ IGOR??

-O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO? COMO SE ATREVE A VIR VESTIDO DESTA MANEIRA ESQUISITA E INTERROMPER A MINHA AULA?-o professor estava indignado.

-IGOR!-olha para o professor.-Ei, tio. Cadê o Igor?

Igor estava roxo de vergonha, se escondendo atrás do livro de Direito Civil.

-Igor?-o professor olha diretamente na direção do rapaz, que agora estava escondido atrás de uma colega de peso além do normal, encolhido.-Ele é amigo seu?

-Igor!-Gaku corre na direção dele e o puxa.-Vamos cara. Temos um problema!

-Me larga seu projeto de animê!-se soltando.-Estou no meio de uma aula importante!

-Nada pode ser mais importante que o que eu vou falar para você!

Todos acompanhando a discussão.

-O que pode ser mais importante que o meu futuro acadêmico?

-O amor?-respondendo com voz sensual.

Igor ficou azul de vergonha. Ouviram uma menina suspirando.

-Um amor proibido! Que lindo!

-EU SABIA QUE ELA GOSTAVA DE YAOI!-apontando para a garota e depois apontando para Gaku.-SEJA MAIS ESPECIFICO! NÃO FIQUE FALANDO COISAS SEM SENTIDO!-apontando para a garota de novo.-NÃO TEM AMOR PROIBIDO COISA NENHUMA! EU SOU HETERO! MUITO HETERO!

-Eu to falando da Ayumi, cara.-responde Gaku com cara de tédio.

Igor arrasta Gaku para fora da sala de aula, fechando a porta. Todos os colegas e o professor ficam estáticos observando a cena. O estudante chegou até a saída e respirou fundo três vezes antes de falar com toda delicadeza com Gaku:

-FICOU MALUCO??

-Ei, calma. Por que o estresse?-perguntando com ar inocente.

-Que tal a total ruína da minha reputação?-respirou fundo.-E que papo de maluco era aquele lá dentro?

Gaku ficou sério de repente, o que fez Igor imaginar que o assunto não era brincadeira.

-Bem, eu não quero que a história se repita.

-Que história?

-Venha...

**Ato 23**

Ayumi estava andando pelo Shopping Center, procurando a loja de lingerie quando avistou rostos conhecidos na praça de alimentação.

-Helena! Ísis!!-acenando feliz para as duas.

-É a irmã do Izaias?-indagou Helena.

-Ah, sim...a irmã japonesa do Izaías.-Ísis acena para ela.

Então a japonesa se aproxima com um sorriso alegre.

-Que felicidade encontrar vocês aqui!

-Viemos almoçar.-respondeu Helena.-O que faz aqui?

-Vim comprar uma camisola sexy para usar para o Igor.-respondeu com um sorriso, sentando com elas.

-E eu que achava que o magrelo era gay.-Ísis suspirou.-Meu faro para detectar gays tá falhando.

Helena deu uma risadinha.

-Ísis, é o Izaías que é gay. Lembra que ele praticamente assumiu na nossa frente.

-O Izaías? Ele não...-Ayumi ia responder quando viu Izaías, escondido atrás de um pilar. Estranhou, afinal ele deveria estar na universidade. Estranhou mais ainda ele estar usando óculos escuros, um boné e um casaco e agir como se não quisesse ser visto.

-Diz aí? Por que você namora aquele bichinho emo de óculos se você pode ter alguém melhor?-Ísis pergunta séria.

-Emo?-Ayumi piscou algumas vezes, assimilando a informação.-Ah, o Igor? Acontece que ele é uma pessoa super fofa!

Mas Izaías bancando o agente secreto a estava distraindo. Ainda mais quando ele faz um gesto chamando-a.

-O que tanto olha?-Helena olhou para trás, não viu nada pois ele havia se escondido atrás do pilar.

-Ah, nada. Com licença, vou ligar em casa e já volto. Será que vocês podem me ajudar a encontrar uma camisola sexy para o meu Igor-kun?

-Claro. Ajudamos!-Helena respondeu sorrindo.

-Já volto!-Ayumi saiu andando apressada, até chegar aonde ele estava.-Iza-kun! O que faz aqui?

-Ayumi!-a puxa para detrás do pilar, sussurrando.-Preciso da sua ajuda!

-Minha ajuda?

-Preciso provar para a Helena que não sou gay!

-Claro. Porque não me agarra na frente dela? Isso iria mostrar que não é gay.

-E ela vai pensar que sou um tarado. Falei que era minha irmã!-bate na testa.

-Izaías?

-Sim?

-Por que estamos falando baixo?

-Para que a Helena não nos ouça...-ela aponta para trás dele.-Ela está atrás de mim?

-Hai!-sorrindo.

Izaías suspira, depois levanta a cabeça e se vira, cumprimentando Helena com um enorme sorriso.

-Nossa! Que legal ver vocês aqui! Que coincidência!

-Não disse que tinha um maluco nos seguindo?-Diz Isis.

-Oi, Izaías!-Helena sorriu, dando um leve cutucão em Ísis.-Que surpresa te encontrar aqui!

-Ah, é...não é surpresa assim!-abraça Ayumi pelos ombros.-Vim acompanhar minha maninha aqui.

-Ah, sim...vai ajudar ela a escolher uma lingerie sexy pro namorado? Gays tem bom gosto para roupa de mulher!-Ísis sorrindo.

-Era o que eu queria esclarecer, sabe...eu não...

-Não precisa se envergonhar , Izaías.-Helena pega em suas mãos.-Eu te admiro tanto por você ter tido coragem de assumir sua sexualidade.

-Eu...

-Eu sempre consigo me abrir mais com meus amigos gays do que com os heteros! Eu tive tanta decepção amorosa em minha vida que...simplesmente não sei me aproximar dos homens novamente. Fujo deles!

-Verdade filha?-Izaías sorrindo, tentando se conter.

-Sim. Temo até...estar ficando com ódio dos homens...

-Ah, não fica assim.-Izaías abraça Helena.-Homem é um animal sacana mesmo!-acariciando suas costas.- Eles não prestam! Fica assim não! Saiba que qualquer coisa que precisar conte comigo amiga!

-Obrigada! Quer fazer compras conosco? Deu-me vontade de comprar lingerie junto com sua irmã. Podia me ajudar a escolher!

-Adoraria, linda!

**Ato 24 (coincidência?)**

Numa loja de lingeries famosa e cara.

Ayumi estava olhando algumas camisolas, enquanto Helena separava alguns conjuntos para escolher. Isis olhava com interesse outras roupas e Izaías se aproximou da andróide.

-O que acha?-ela perguntou, mostrando uma sexy camisola vermelha.

-Adorei!-depois cochicha.-Escuta, se ela perguntar...eu sou gay mesmo!

-Mas eu pensei que você não gostasse que te chamassem assim.-sem entender.

-Não interessa! Agora eu sou gay! Certo?

-Certo.

-Izaías!-Helena o chamou, mostrando um sutiã de renda preta.-Que acha? Ficaria bem em mim?

-Ah, querida...eu não sei. Por que não experimenta o sutiã para termos certeza se combina com sua pele?-respondeu o rapaz.

-Tem razão. Vou experimentar e te chamo para me dar opinião.-pegando algumas peças e indo ao provador.

-Não demore, anjo!-escondendo o sorriso safado.-Estou no céu!

Alguém pigarreou atrás dele, Izaías virou-se dando de cara com o rosto sério de Ísis.

-Estou no céu menina! Já viu como estão baratas as calcinhas? Quase de graça esta promoção!-entrega várias nas mãos de Ayumi.-Pode comprar quantas você quiser, meu anjo!

-Posso? Jura?-ela riu, entrando em outro provedor.

-Claro! O cartão do Igor paga!-ele coloca a mão de modo afetado no coração.-Ele é uma pessoa tão boa em nos emprestar seu cartão.

-Você pegou o cartão sem ele saber, não é?-na verdade, era uma afirmação que Ísis fazia, não uma pergunta.

-Ah...Ah...-Izaías em choque.

-Pague o pijama que quero e eu não falo nada para o emo de óculos.

-Feito!

Helena abre a cortina do provador, mostrando o sutiã de renda preta.

-O que acham?-sorrindo, exibindo.-Não tenho vergonha de te mostrar, Iza...já que praticamente é quase uma mulher. Ai Ísis, não me olha assim!-voltou ao provador.

-Ah...ah...-Izaías em choque novamente.

-Pode recolher seu queixo.-avisou Ísis.

-Ficou fabuloso nela, não?-disfarçando.

-Ficou sim. Se ela não fosse minha amiga...

-O que faria?-estranhando o comentário.

-Pegaria ela.-falou com naturalidade, dando o pijama para ele pagar.

-P-pegaria ela? Você é...

-Lésbica? Sou sim.

-Ah...ah...

-Iza-kun!-Ayumi mostrando a camisola sexy.-O que achou?

-Ah...ah...

-Gostei muito!-Ísis com um sorriso.

Continua...


End file.
